¡Feliz cumpleaños Irie kun!
by Melina Tolentino
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Naoki, así que Kotoko prepara algo sorpresa para él, sin embargo, no sale como ella espera, pero a pesar del inconveniente, promete ser un día hermoso y especial para ellos. ONE SHOT


Algo especial.

Era doce de noviembre y Kotoko había preparado todo para su esposo, era el primer cumpleaños que pasaba junto a él después de casados. En las celebraciones anteriores, solo era una escueta cena, un postre no tan dulce y eso era todo. Siempre había querido celebrar con él de manera más divertida, tal vez algo más a su estilo, sin embargo antes no era nada de él y si se lo hubiera propuesto, tal vez la hubiera rechazado. Pero ahora era diferente, él era su esposo y aunque cabía en la posibilidad que al principio objetara sus planes, terminaría cediendo de una u otra forma.

Así que, se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, se puso las pantuflas y sigilosamente caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas tan temprano? — escuchó la voz adormilada de su marido.

—Voy al baño, duerme Irie kun — le dijo nerviosa.

Volteó su mirada hacia él y vio que la miraba sospechoso, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y volvió a acostarse, acurrucándose entre las sábanas.

Kotoko suspiró, por un momento pensó que la había descubierto. Una vez fuera de la recamara, caminó por el pasillo que conectaba su cuarto con la casa, así que se dirigió a la cocina, sacando del refrigerador los ingredientes para cocinarle algo que había estado practicando toda la semana.

No era algo tan complicado y tampoco laborioso, era un sencillo menú el cual consistía en un _omelette_ con espinacas, pan tostado y café, algo para comenzar bien el día.

Sacó tres huevos del canasto donde se encontraban guardados y los rompió en un recipiente, cuidando de que no le cayera cáscara. Tomó un tenedor y los batió hasta que se incorporaron.

Tomó cebolla, pimiento verde y espinacas y los cortó finamente, tal y como lo había practicado antes. Una vez que vio que estaban las verduras tal y cual como lo quería, se lo echó al huevo y volvió a batir, añadiéndole solo un poco de sal y pimienta. En sus experimentos anteriores le había quedado algo salado o crudo, e incluso le había dejado cáscara. Esta vez todo tenía que ser perfecto.

Calentó una sartén, le echó un poco de aceite y vertió la mezcla en este, cuidando que comenzara a cocerse uniformemente. Sacó unas rebanadas de pan y los metió en la tostadora para dorar el pan. Revisó que el _omelette_ estuviera bien y entonces se dio cuenta que ya era hora de voltearlo. Tomó una espátula y con mucho cuidado, deslizó la espátula debajo del huevo y lo giró, y esta vez sin derramar nada. Se sentía totalmente orgullosa de poder hacerle un desayuno decente por primera vez a su esposo.

Las tostadas se hicieron, le untó mantequilla y las puso en un plato extendido, dejando espacio para la tortilla. Volvió a revisarlo y vio que ya estaba listo, lo dobló, apagó la estufa y lo colocó en el plato. La cafetera ya estaba lista con agua, la encendió y mientras se calentaba, dejó un momento la cocina para pasar al baño, sus necesidades matutinas apremiaban.

Al salir del sanitario, dispuesta a seguir haciendo el desayuno sorpresa para su marido, caminó alegre hacia la cocina, sin embargo, vio a su esposo sentado en el comedor con el plato que había preparado.

—¡Irie kun qué haces comiendo eso! — dijo sorprendida Kotoko.

—¿Acaso no es para mí? — Naoki frunció el ceño dejando el tenedor a un lado.

—Si… si es para ti, solo que no se suponía que vinieras a la cocina, yo te lo iba a llevar a la recamara — dijo Kotoko haciendo un puchero.

—Pero ya estoy aquí, no le encuentro el sentido que me lo lleves. Aparte puede que ensucies la recámara y no quiero pasar el día limpiando. — Kotoko hizo un puchero, él exhaló y volvió a comer lo que estaba en el plato.

Kotoko suspiró y derrotada, fue hacia la cocina, vio que el agua estaba lista así que comenzó a preparar el café para Naoki. Una vez listo, lo vació en una taza y se lo llevó a él. Ella no tenía mucha hambre, así que solo tomó una manzana y se sentó con él a desayunar.

—¿En dónde compraste esto? Está muy bueno — dijo Naoki

—Yo lo hice — contestó Kotoko con orgullo.

—Vaya… Cada día me sorprendes más Kotoko — dijo degustando su desayuno.

Kotoko sonrió ante el halago de su parte, él sabía que no era buena cocinera y ese día se había esmerado más de lo normal para poder complacerlo como nunca lo había hecho. Naoki estaba realmente disfrutando aquello, podía imaginarse lo mucho que le había costado a su esposa realizar aquel desayuno tan sencillo pero complicado para ella. Al terminar de comer, él recogió su plato y comenzó a lavar los trastos, Kotoko quería impedírselo pero él insistió. Una vez terminada su labor, regresó hacia el comedor para tomar un poco de café que había sobrado en su taza.

Naoki realmente estaba sorprendido por lo que le había hecho Kotoko, era típico de ella esmerarse en algo y hacerlo bien, sonrió para sí mismo, orgulloso de la esposa que tenía. Terminó su café y miró a Kotoko quien se encontraba cabizbaja, sabía que algo le molestaba así que la observó, apoyó su rostro en el dorso de su mano dispuesto a saber por qué estaba así.

—¿Qué te pasa Kotoko?

—Es que, yo quería sorprenderte en la habitación, cantarte feliz cumpleaños al entrar y todo eso no lo pude hacer porque tu despertaste y comiste aquí, ya sabía que cualquier cosa que yo hiciera tal vez tú dirías que no. — frunció el ceño mientras hacia un puchero.

Naoki suspiró, sabía que él no era hombre de muchas palabras y siempre la andaba molestando o diciendo cosas crueles que le hacían mella en su sensibilidad. Tenía la culpa de hacer que su esposa se sintiera decaída y bueno, tenía que compensarlo, ella le había cocinado algo comestible por primera vez y él estaba contento por su gesto.

—Puedes hacerlo, de hecho, si me hubieras dicho que eso querías te hubiese dicho que sí — Kotoko lo miró sorprendida — Si quieres hacer algo hoy, podemos salir y festejar a cómo te plazca.

—¿En serio? — Kotoko sonrió, él asintió. — De acuerdo, entonces iré a bañarme para cambiarme.

Kotoko se levantó para ir hacia su recamara y escoger su ropa. Sin embargo, Naoki la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia él.

—Pero primero quiero mi regalo — la miró lujuriosamente, ella enrojeció.

—Pero, es de mañana y…

—No me importa.

La tomó de la mano y la guió hacia el dormitorio. Entraron a la recámara y él cerró la puerta con seguro para evitar que los interrumpiesen, él la deseaba y aunque hubiera comido algo salado, crudo o lo que sea, él haría lo mismo, se comería el desayuno y al terminar le haría el amor tal y como estaba dispuesto en esos momentos porque, a pesar de todo, siempre quiso comenzar su cumpleaños a como él quería, no como su madre lo dictara, así que, de esa forma, quería iniciar ese día especial, junto con la mujer que amaba.

Después de haber tenido relaciones, se mantuvieron desnudos y abrazados bajo las sábanas, sus cuerpos se encontraban relajados después de aquella actividad, Kotoko sentía el palpitar del corazón de Naoki, se sentía tan refrescante estar así junto a él. No podía sentirse más que agradecida.

—Feliz cumpleaños Irie kun — le dijo sonriendo.

Él la miró y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, dejando que sus instintos volvieran a tomar control, haciéndola suya por segunda vez aquella mañana en su cumpleaños.

* * *

 **Hola! les dejo este one shot que se me ocurrió después de ver los numerosos tweets que le dedicaban a Naoki ayer por su cumpleaños... Originalmente Naoki estuviera cumpliendo cuarenta y tantos... XD jajajaja ya todo un señor. (en mi mente suena A mi me gustan mayores... jajajajaja).**

 **En fin, espero les guste y bueno, siempre hablan del cumple de Kotoko pero a Irie lo dejan olvidado. Ayer fue 12 de noviembre y bueno, quise festejarlo así jajajaja.**

 **Le cantaremos las mañanitas mentalmente Xd.**

 **Espero les guste mucho. Gracias por leerlo de antemano.**

 **Melina Tolentino.**


End file.
